Un poema de Corina
by Lluvisna
Summary: A veces se nos da la oportunidad de expresarnos con total libertad, Corina decidió bailar y hablar frente a un publico que no entendería el mensaje, a excepción de sus compañeras. Un mensaje que no llegaría a sus destinatarios. Nombres de Mew Mew Power, basado todo en el anime. One-Shot


**Mew Mew Power / Tokyo Mew Mew / Tokyo Mew Mew à La Mode no me pertenece ni sus personajes, todos son de Reiko Yoshida.**

-Y ahora, Corina Bucksworth nos mostrara una pequeña danza mientras recita un poema hecha por ella- Una voz masculina de la que no se veía el dueño ya que fue escuchada a través de los altavoces puestos en todo el lugar. Un gran sitio para obras de teatro que esos instantes estaba sumido en la oscuridad a excepción del escenario que se encontraba totalmente iluminado.

Corina estaba detrás de las cortinas de terciopelo

De color Fresa.

Con un traje de bailarina de ballet

Color celeste.

En un principio iba a ser rosado pero ella pidió que fuera Celeste.

 _Celeste_

Como el cielo donde vuelan libremente las aves.

 _Celeste_

Como el cielo que quedo después de todo _eso._

 _Celeste_

Como el cielo que _ellos_ usaron de salida y dejaron atrás.

Mientras las cortinas se abrían de manera lenta dando paso a las miradas para que se posaran sobre ella que estaba correctamente parada un recuerdo fugaz se le vino a la mente.

 _-Corina –Llamo su instructora- para el numero que te hemos dado tenemos planeado que digas un poema a la vez que bailas –Entonces asintio- Puede ser de un gran poeta como –La interrumpió._

 _-Lo haré yo- Se le escapo de repente y se quedo congelada-_

 _-Como quieras querida-_

Y ahí estaba ella, no le complico mucho hacer el poema y menos aprendérselo de memoria, tampoco hacer su propio baile para acompañar sus palabras, era como si desde hace tiempo ella tuviera planeado hacer exactamente eso.

Cuando ya no se veían las cortina, la de cabello azul miro rápidamente a su hermano entre el público, sonrió y luego busco con la mirada a todos los del café en donde trabajaba, estaban también sonriendo, eso fue suficiente, una música suave comenzó y ella también.

¿Dónde están?

Ya no están aquí

De vista los perdí

¿Cómo están?

Y como imaginaba, sus compañeras de trabajo la vieron con extrañeza al igual que sus jefes, ella solo inicio con dos giros lentos y camino en puntillas a su derecha como los cangrejos, de lado.

No es que los extrañe exactamente

Pero es que no abandonan mi mente.

Sus manos sobre su cabeza y un giro.

Aunque yo de los deseos de estrellas no sea muy creyente

Veo una y le pido "Que nosotras en ellos estemos latente"

Y los ayudantes dejaron caer desde el techo algo de escarcha plateada. Dos saltos a su derecha.

Y es que por ustedes

Conocí muchas cosas,

Unas son fuertes

Y otras delicadas como rosas.

Era verdad, conoció amigas, conoció la amistad y eso era algo fuerte, conoció los sentimientos y esos eran delicados. Girar mientras va hacia el centro del escenario y saltar al frente para retroceder.

Ojala escucharan

Ahora estas palabras,

Que me miraran

Con la paz que tenemos nosotras.

Recitaba su poema con el deseo de que el mensaje llegara a tres seres que, sabía perfectamente, estaban demasiados lejos.

 **No.**

Pero siempre tendrá algo de orgullo.

No volveré a confesar esto que digo

Si ahora no están conmigo

Pues deberán preguntar que estoy diciendo

Porque este sentimiento solo hoy demuestro y entiendo.

Su sinceridad y su corazón abierto tenían límite de tiempo, revelaría a todo el público del lugar lo que tenía rondando en su cabeza hacia tiempo, para no volver a contarlo jamás. Mirar al techo.

Que por ustedes creció mi fe

Aunque su llegada fue amarga como café,

Porque primero eran todo un fastidio. Estirar los brazos.

Su despedida me hizo pensar

Que tal vez… Fui muy cruel al cortar.

Pero luego compendio que tenían sus razones y que _ellas_ eran para _ellos_ lo que _ellos_ eran para _ellas_. Un enemigo que quiere que no se salve su mundo.

Comenzó a inclinarse he izo lo que siempre hacia al transformarse; Bailar.

Yo pido un deseo

Y creo

Que veo.

Como vuela un ave

Buscando una nave.

Aquella ave es mi esperanza

Que sin miedo se lanza

Se lanza al vacio

Tan frio

Y sonrió.

Terminada esa parte, solo estiro sus piernas haciendo un Split perfecto mirando a la audiencia.

Solo espero que hayan solucionado,

Que el problema se haya acabado,

Estoy sin pensarlo esperando,

Que vuelvan y digan "Hemos regresado"

Y sin ella misma saber, esos cuatro versos que conformaban una estrofa que finalizaba su poema dando inicio al movimiento de las cortinas a la vez que los aplausos del público.

Eran los mismos pensamientos de las compañeras de ella que vieron a los cyniclones.

Porque Berry Shirayuki solo había escuchado sus relatos, en cierto modo quería conocerlos pero sus deseos no eran tan fuertes como los de las demás.

Cuando se cerraron las cortinas, Corina, Kiki, Zoey, Renée y Bridget pensaron en la última estrofa, entonces, se los imaginaron apareciendo en frente de las cortinas, flotando y que Dren dijera "gracias por el poema"


End file.
